


Centerfold

by eatmysandwiches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Lingerie, M/M, Pining, centerfold au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmysandwiches/pseuds/eatmysandwiches
Summary: DaiSuga inspired by Centerfold by J. Geils BandIt has been years since Daichi has seen or spoken to Suga, but then he comes across the centerfold spread staring Suga
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 18





	Centerfold

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song Centrefold as I was listening to it in the car this morning.  
> I couldn't stop thinking about it so I wrote it down.   
> Hope you enjoy

It started with a magazine. 

Daichi had returned home from a guys weekend with Bokuto and Kuroo, while unpacking his bag he noticed a magazine amongst his belongings, he must have picked it up by accident. Not thinking anything of it, he chucked it onto his coffee table where he or a guest might look at it later.

It was later that week, he noticed it again. The television was playing some soap opera, but it had failed to capture his attention. He absent-mindedly picked up the magazine and began flicking through it. He had flicked through many similar magazines in his time; snapshots of models in the latest fashions or less, gossip articles of celebrities he didn’t know, and advertisements for things he didn’t need.

But then the magazine fell open, and the centerfold was revealed.

His blood ran cold

Smooth milky skin, artfully poised limbs, and the familiar face of an angel.

While the magazine could generally be described as relatively raunchy, this spread could only be seen as totally obscene.

The model was only clad in thin scraps of lace highlighting the sensual muscles of his body. Positioned on his knees, he was leaning back, side to the camera, arm outstretched, highlighting the indecent arch of his back. 

His far hand rested on the lines of his neck, bringing attention to the salacious way his head was thrown back. He was looking directly at the camera, those gorgeous hazel brown eyes staring straight into Daichi’s soul. Familiar fluffy silver hair. Pink lips pouted, tongue poking out between pearly teeth. A shy blush coloured his pale cheeks, framing the delicate mole that he wore so well.

Daichi couldn't move, his eyes froze on the lovely image of Sugawara Koshi; centerfold.

5 years ago Daichi had been in love with Sugawara. 5 years ago they were captain and co-captain of the Karasuno volleyball club together. 5 years ago was perfect, they were best friends, they spent minutes upon hours in each other's company. 

It didn’t stay that way. High school ended, Suga stayed in Miagi and went to university, and Daichi to Tokyo to complete his police officer training. They messaged occasionally, and eventually made plans to meet up one weekend. Daichi had made plans to confess, but as the days drew nearer, Daichi’s fear grew. He made excuses; that he couldn’t make it to Miagi, that he had a last minute assignment due. That was the last time they spoke, and Daichi’s heart ached from the loss.

In the week that followed finding that fateful centrefold, Daichi became obsessed. He spent countless hours staring, absorbing every detail of Suga. The corners of the magazine became creased from his repeated opening to the spread. The image was burned into his eyelids. Eventually it wasn’t enough, and he searched the photographers website, finding other shoots with his Sugawara. 

The images he found sustained him. The setter’s hand resting on a lightly muscled thigh. Gentle curves caressed by lace and silk. A taut abdomen. Long fingers trailing across a delectable throat.

Then came the climax. It was a less popular image, but Daichi didn’t know why. Suga was standing, his back facing the camera. His torso turned back as he looked over his shoulder, a shy but knowing smirk on his face, messy hair full of implication. Suga was wearing only a cropped sweatshirt, loose collar hanging off his shoulder, showing the majority of his back, and all of his lower body. Daichi forgot to breath. The sweater was a pale blue.

Memories flashed through his head, Suga passing him notes in class and giggling when Daichi became flustered, talking together after school, and looking into Suga's eyes when he smiled brighter than anything else. His preference for oversized sweaters while studying at home. His favorite was the one Daichi had gifted him in second year on his birthday, it was a pale blue.

His memories with Suga were something he treasured above all else, and as a scared fool, he had let the chance to make more slip right through his fingers. He still could have a chance.

It was easy enough to get Suga’s current address off Asahi. It was nearby, he could drive there now. 

An hour later Daichi stood at the door of the unfamiliar apartment. He was wearing his best suit and had combed his hair in a neat style he normally never bothered with. In his hand was a bouquet of flowers; pink camellia’s, pink carnations, purple heliotrope, and Suga's favorite; blue forget-me-nots.

Suga answered the door, his eyes lighting up, and Daichi’s heart melted.

**Author's Note:**

> From my brief search, the flower meanings are:  
> Pink camellia - longing for you  
> Pink carnations - I'll never forget you  
> Heliotrope - eternal love, devotion  
> Forget-me-nots - true love memories, do not forget me  
> I don't know if this is accurate, I also don't know if they actually look good together, but I thought the flowers looked pretty
> 
> -In my brain Suga became interested in photography in college, and that is how he got into modelling.
> 
> -they Obvs get together, and are forever awkward when their friends mention how they went so long without talking before getting together
> 
> -idk if this even makes sense, my brain is bla. There are probably do many typos


End file.
